Currently, a mobile device is typically provisioned with a subscription profile for a specific network operator, e.g., AT& T, Verizon, Sprint, etc., before it is purchased by a subscriber. In current cellular network operation, the subscription profile includes an International Mobile Subscription Identity (IMSI), typically a 15 digit number of which the 3 left-most digits identify the country of operation, and the next 2 (or 3) digits identify the Mobile Network Operator (MNO) that owns this subscription. The rest of the digits (9 or 10 digits) identify the subscription itself within the realm of the operator-owner. Therefore, each subscription is network operator-specific.
In order to load a subscription profile on a mobile device, a subscriber identification module (SIM) is installed in the user equipment (UE). That is, the SIM has the subscription profile already provisioned specifying the network operator with which the mobile device will operate. In addition to storing the subscription profile, a SIM may also typically contain other information such as, but not limited to, a shared secret and a set of functions for executing device/network mutual authentication.
It is known that SIMs installed in some mobile devices are designed to be removable, while others are intended to be non-removable. A SIM that is non-removable is typically said to be embedded in the mobile device.
When a SIM is embedded in the mobile device, it has to be provisioned with the subscription profile, and any other information, either at the facility of the device manufacturer, at a facility of the network operator, or through remote “over the air” provisioning procedures deployed by the network operator.